The Rising: the Story of the Downfall of Irk
by Shavvha Hthorreus
Summary: Zim falls in love with Gaz after seeing countless visions, violating the first law of the Invaders' Code. The outraged Tallests send their best men to kill him. Can Zim and Gaz escape?
1. Chapter 1: Something's Happening

The Rising: the Story of the Downfall of Irk  
  
Prologue  
  
The Trance  
  
In the cafeteria happened the key to the downfall  
  
of an empire and the rise of justice. Zim counted the  
  
minutes 'till the dismal lunch period was over. As he  
  
read the clock, his eyes fell upon a lowly human  
  
female, the sister of Dib, his most hated enemy, and  
  
was normally not hated less, but lo! it was as if she  
  
was a bright angel, sitting next to her brother, the  
  
figure of darkness. She shone, as would a light, and  
  
there was peace about her. It was as if Zim's spirit  
  
was carried from his body, as if he was in a trance.  
  
"She could be different," thought he. "She could  
  
be. . ."  
  
The trance ended there.Everything was normal  
  
again, including Zim's feelings for that human. The  
  
bell rang and he went to class as if nothing happened.  
Chapter 1  
  
"Something's happening."  
  
If Ms. Bitters was as watchful as she was scary,  
  
she could quit as a teacher and become a lifeguard,  
  
but alas, she was as watchful as a lazy dog. Zim could  
  
get away with murder that day, but he was wrapped up  
  
in thought. He wanted to figure out what happened that  
  
moment at lunch.  
  
"Zim!" shouted Ms. Bitters. Zim raised his  
  
eyes."Your grades are horrible! From now on you are  
  
transferred to the sixth grade!"  
  
"Holy crap. Why?" muttered Dib, for only he alone  
  
knew that Zim was an alien, and as an alien, he would  
  
abduct his sister,Gaz, who was in sixth grade. But Dib  
  
knew not of Zim's trance, and even more he knew not  
  
that in the trance, Gaz was his saving angel. Out of  
  
his trance, Zim cared not.  
  
Quickly and quietly the day passed. The trance  
  
and the transfer overlooked, the day was normal.  
  
However, more of this trance was seen at the lockers.  
  
With the sheer height of her books, Gaz fell to the  
  
floor. Seen was Zim, in his trance, helping her to her  
  
feet.  
  
"Why did you do that?" asked she, and Zim  
  
answered, "Why not?" Gaz had not time for this. She  
  
wanted to go home.  
  
"Go away," she commanded.  
  
  
  
"You hide from me, as you hide from what is yet to come?"  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
"One day can change the course of the future.  
  
Today can be that day."  
  
  
  
"What do you want from me?"  
  
Out of his trance Zim came. "What do I  
  
want from you? I know how you feel about me. You hate  
  
me, as does your brother. I hate you no less." Zim  
  
struck her with such force to knock her down again.  
  
Again, he was in his trance, but this time more  
  
vividly. By this time Gaz had already got up and left;  
  
in Zim's vision, Gaz lay there, dead. Her angelic body  
  
transformed into blood; the blood boiled. Consumed  
  
with guilt was Zim, so much so that he ran homeward,  
  
holding back tears. But lo! blocking the exit to the  
  
street was Dib.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Zim, out of his trance,  
  
trying to get out as quickly as possible.  
  
  
  
"Earlier today you were transferred to my  
  
sister's class."  
  
"No!" exlaimed Zim with sarcasm. "Really?"  
  
Dib's eyes narrowed. "What did you do to her?"  
  
Zim chuckled. "Gaz? I would do something to  
  
you perhaps, but your sister is  
  
worthless to me!"  
  
Dib went to strike him, but Zim caught his blow  
  
and broke his arm. Yet again, he went into his trance.  
  
In this vision Zim was lost in the Nhaattheool, the deepest pit of Mmhorhrthaae. This barren wasteland was the verry essence of flaming hatred. All evil was about it. But lo! out of its iron gates came a decieving angel called Mhoorthaahs. Every precious stone ever known to a living being was set in his robe, which glittered like the dawning light. He called Zim to come to him. Decieved, Zim succombed.  
  
  
  
"Thou art my son, Zim, lord of destruction!"called Mhoorhrthaahs. All his demons were sent from his gates and Zim was consumed. In the midst of this, Dib ascended to Hhyyrhohnnh, the eternal paradise.Dib was no longer what he was in the first vision. Instead he was an angel of light, and Zim himself was the son of all things evil.  
  
Homeward Zim ran. A message he transmitted to the  
  
Tallests, for all Invaders must transmit a progress  
  
report every day.  
  
"Sirs, I have a situation. I've been getting  
  
hypnotic trances that focus my attention to one human.  
  
I have feelings for her I don't usually have. Someone  
  
is controlling me. Something is happening. I need to  
  
meditate on this." Zim signed out without so much as a  
  
wave. Red and Purple exchanged dark looks.  
  
Purple started, "You don't think--"  
  
  
  
"No," interrupted Red. "It's unlawful and not in  
  
his character or those of the other Invaders."  
  
"Well, suppose he does. We wouldn't be able to  
  
take it, and send the police to capture him, and they  
  
kill his lover."  
  
"So?"  
  
"You know Zim. He'll want revenge. A disaster  
  
beyond our wildest dreams could happen." Black, the  
  
Irken head stitched to a snake, hissed. His black eyes  
  
had a strange gleam in them, and he looked more  
  
sinister than ever. 


	2. Chapter 2: It's True

The Rising: the Story of the Downfall of Irk  
  
A Word from the Author  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"It's true."  
  
After sending the message to the Tallests, Zim grew even more concerned. The things he was seeing were not from his own feelings. Nothing about them was from him. All his mind had been corrupted. There was no time to meditate on it now, for his soul was still in recoil. The visions had not ceased, yea, not even in his sleep, for the future was lain before him.  
  
There were two lands, of fire and ice, separated by a stream of nothingness: an infinite void of sorrow and despair. One person of each land was singled out to live the life of fugitives, to be outcasts from society. This enraged the leaders of the land of ice, for it was not acceptable by their laws. They sent many soldiers to destroy the outcasts; their attempts were futile, for they all perished. This brought them to war; the one war to truly end all wars. In this the ice people diminished and were thrown into the void forever.  
  
That next day would be the doomsday for Zim.  
  
All morning and most the afternoon, Zim had been avoiding Gaz. Worried, Dib kept as close to her as possible. Seemingly nothing could go wrong. However, at lunch, Zim was happily eating ketchup and rice as if it was Irken S'mores ice cream. He had taken the turn for madness.  
  
Suddenly, without cause, he fainted. Gaz's instincts told her to take him to the nurse. But lo! He raised his head. His eyes were solid red. It was finished. The trance had taken him. He began breaking into Khaahrrhaassh, the speak of Irkens.  
  
"Shallhaakch hhera nnymhaa.  
  
This planet is changed.  
  
Nnhee hhera ttrhooukch phyyrh rrhothoss.  
  
I was told by the trees.  
  
Nnhee nhaamae nnho tthi hhaerrhoshs.  
  
I smell it in the air.  
  
Nnhee thourrhiiokkh nnho tthi sho.  
  
I feel it in you.  
  
Shallhaakch rrhot hhera hhillon hhera vvyroukkh.  
  
This that was hated is now loved."  
  
Then he fainted. Gaz was supposedly unmoved by his Khaahrraassh speech, but she was determined to help Zim. He was out for hours now. He woke up at midnight with Gaz hovering over him. He faintly smiled and slept the rest of the night. Meanwhile, on The Massive . . .  
  
"Zim hasn't reported for yesterday," said Purple, worried, eating a fudge bar.  
  
"So? At least he's out of our antennae," replied Red, throwing darts at a picture of Zim's head, relaxed as ever.  
  
"This could be the crime to seal his fate! Only two things can keep an Invader from reporting: death or romance. I doubt it's death."  
  
"It's true, then. Zim loves a human. We must get rid of him."  
  
"But how? We can't do another Existence Evaluation."  
  
"We don't need one! We're the Tallests, remember? We execute at five!"  
  
"Hooray!" 


	3. Chapter 3: The Start of Chaos Part I

The Rising: the Story of the Downfall of Irk  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The Start of Chaos  
  
Part I  
  
A Word From the Author  
  
I don't blame you for not thinking i was going to do this; I even believed that myself at one point. I was delayed, as elaborated in by earlier posts. I devised many schemes to get it out, until I found one that worked. Another detail is that this is so long. Around the middle I used print preview to see how many pages it was, and It turned out to be three (rather, two and a half)! I decided to cut it off at the middle, add a few dramatic touches, a slight cliffhanger, and SHAZZAAM!!!!!! I had a two part epic! I shall hold you no further.  
  
No one knew what happened last night, not even Dib, for he was not told. Gaz had only said that she was spending the night at a so called "friend's" house. Dib, in his suspicious manner, knew there was more to this, but he had no time to theorize. Zim and Gaz silently agreed that they would never mention that night ever again.  
  
Yet Dib was still concerned. Gaz had been out all the hours of the night, and was absent from Skool. Zim cared the least of all, for his trance had seemingly left him. Dib turned to Zim in this time. He raced to his table as fast as his legs could carry him. With one hand he held Zim's hands behind his back, with the other he gripped his neck.  
  
"Ever since you were transferred," stated he, "I knew this day would come. Tell me where Gaz is and I might just let you go."  
  
"I have no idea if what you speak, earth demon," replied Zim. Dib's grip about his neck tightened.  
  
"Where is she?" He spied a glass bottle of ketchup near Zim. "Perhaps this will persuade you." He broke the bottle's tip and poured its contents on Zim's head. He nearly burst into flame. "There's more where that came from. Tell me where she is or I'll turn you into a torch." With that he heard a low rumble. He turned his head toward the window. There was a massive pig, followed by a great host of beach balls. Dib glanced at Zim. He knew that he could not possibly have that great a fleet. He forcibly let him go.  
  
Here ends the interferences of Dib.  
  
Zim went home to find that his living room was strewn with debris. He figured GIR was playing with Pig, but even he was gone. He then received a message from the Tallests.  
  
"So," laughed Red in an insane, fidgety voice, grinning maliciously. "You think you can keep the secret, huh? You think you can play tricks on our mind, eh, Zim? HA! Well no longer."  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Zim.  
  
"You can't hide things from us," said Purple with a smirk. "We captured the human you have been associating with. Oh, what was her name again? Gad or something? Anyway, she will be executed by torture. You will be next." The screen went to static.  
  
And there it was again! The blasted trance! In this one was Gaz, bound with chains, placed in a dark, damp dungeon layer. There she was shot with merely the mildest of Irken artillery: lasers, bullets, and explosives. Through this she lived, the room and her body strewn with gore. Then the walls brought forth creatures of all the four corners of Irk: of Nnhaamhaatth, the Khasshaa snake, of Nnhyyaa, the Smoking dragon, of Thyarhraas, the Sshaohnyhy leviathan, and bursting through its iron gates was, of Mmhaanhaa, the Flaming dragon, the greatest and terrible of all the dragons.  
  
At this point the trance abruptly ended. He was surprised by his own thoughts; they were not even his own. The trance had seducted his mind berfore, but this time it had conpletely taken him. He forced himself to travel to Arenastis, formerly Meekrob, the arena planet, where Gaz would be tortured.  
  
Now, the execution arena had a "Relieve Your Body and Mind of the Horrible Burnt Gore You Saw Today" spa. Zim fearfully walked into the arena, only to find that it was empty, and that Gaz was not being tortured, but pampered. She was in the spa waiting room, reading a copy of Chicken Soup for the Game Slave Addict's Soul.  
  
"Gaz!" cried he. "I thought you were dying!"  
  
"I am," Gaz muttered. "No one's here! I've been waiting for hours!" Zim looked toward the empty receptionist's desk. The main door opened, bringing in the very figures Zim both loved and hated. They nonchalontly strided toward Zim. A pair of purple eyes glided toward Gaz; a pair of crazed, drunken red eyes darted toward Zim. Gaz, not knowing who either of them were, obnoxiously yelled. "Finally!" she sighed. "Are you the masseuse?"  
  
Red and Purple exchanged bewildered looks. "Nnnnnnnooooooooooooooo. . ." they both chanted. Red's eyes remained fixed on Zim. "Ever since Operation Impending Doom I, your fate has been sealed." His hands were in a crazed cringe. "But we had been too cowardly to do it, too afraid to take action just yet. But this day, both you and your little. . ." his eyes darted toward Gaz and then back to Zim. ". . . girlfriend. . . will taste the wrath of the Irken Epmire!"  
  
Quoth Zim, "You're sick, Red." He shot out two spider legs from his Pak, so that he may shoot a laser at Red and smite him. But lo! as soon as the legs were but a foot from the Pak, he had drawn both his Rhossh blades, and severed one, and left the other one hanging on a centimeter of Kkhaahtheehrhaah silver, which the legs were made of.  
  
And when all this was done, he hath said. "You can't mess with the best." He twirled the blades with such speed that they were but silver blurs. He then slid them back in the seath that was on his belt. Purple, who was a sharpshooter, drew a stun gun from his holster. Truly, it was not a stun gun, but the way in which it was used, it might as well have been. He had expertly severed the tendons that held the hand to the arm, and slightly grazed the neck, just enough so that he was burned. And Zim fell back. He tried to break his fall, but his hands were dead weights, and he fell on his arms, which broke. his head banged on the floor, and he was unconscious.  
  
Now, in the case of Gaz, Purple was too respective to do the same brutish thing to her as he did to Zim. She was a female, after all, and a human female, at that. She did not deserve to be shot by the the Tallest's gun; however, she did not deserve to be touched by the Tallest's hand, either, but it was the lesser of two evils, he supposed. He went to grab her arm, but Gaz's eye was quicker than her hand. She promptly broke his arm and ran out of the door.  
  
"Don't let her get away!" he shouted, and fifty members of the Irken SWAT team suddenly appeared, for they had brought them in case Zim had gotten out of hand. Several members shot lasers at her, but Gaz, knowing the timing of Irkens, by Zim and Purple, ducked out of the line of fire. The remaining members tried to grab her, as Purple did; Gaz broke their arms as fast as they went to grab her. But lo! behind her there was a member with a stun gun, and he went out of the average timing of Irkens, in order to hit her. He lunged, as he was far behind, and shot. this resulted in this member to dive head-first into the floor. His brain was dashed upon the earth, and he was dead. Gaz fell backward, and it was finished. Red laughed a cold, maniacal laugh that did not suit him. Purple picked up this point very quickly, and side-stepped away from Red. Blood trickled from Gaz's mouth.  
  
Thus ends The Rising: Chapter 3 Part I 


End file.
